Jekyll is Mine
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] No one knows who the actual Hyde and Jekyll are. People just assume based on what they see, but not everything that they see is a truth, and this time Neji had to swallow its impact as a result of his own thoughts. Mention of NejiSasu.


**Jekill is Mine**

Malam itu hujan begitu deras, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Brangkar yang ia tiduri berderit, bunyi petir yang menggelegar menyentak tidurnya hingga mampu menariknya dari alam bawah sadar. Deru nafas tak beraturan serta peluh yang bercucuran membuat tidurnya kembali tak nyaman. Bayangan sosok hitam yang ada di mimpinya tadi masih teringat jelas, ia tak ingin tidur lagi namun saat matanya mengedarkan sekitar dan hanya gelap yang menyapu pandangannya, membuatnya mengira mungkin listrik padam akibat hujan. Memang apa yang harus ia lakukan di ranjang rumah sakit saat malam seperti ini? Berjalan keluar untuk mencari udara segarpun terasa menyeramkan. Untuk itu ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya lagi, berharap matahari segera terbit hingga matanya menemukan cahaya lagi.

 _ **Kriett**_

Baru lima menit dia memejamkan matanya, suara derit pintu yang terbuka mengusik kembali tidurnya. Bunyi petir masih terdengar, suara deru hujanpun semakin membuat suasana malam itu semakin mengerikan. Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang saat suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan terdengar. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin seorang suster tengah memeriksa salah satu pasien yang sekamar dengannya atau ada keluarga dari pasien yang sedang berkunjung, ia masih ingat tadi siang seorang lelaki paruh baya dirawat sekamar dengannya akibat keracunan makanan.

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia semakin takut saat mendengar suara pria terkekeh di keheningan malam. Suara itu begitu berat dan sedikit menyeramkan saat berbaur dengan bunyi petir yang menyambar.

"Good Night."

"Ukh, toh-tolong! Akh."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan sontak terduduk di ranjangnya, ia panik saat mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan. "Kenapa? Ad-ada apa?" Ia meraba dinding, mencari tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter maupun perawat, karena ruangan yang masih gelap Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa melihat sekitarnya, bahkan kilat cahaya yang masukpun tak membantunya sama sekali.

 _ **Brukk**_

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjang saat dirinya tak menemukan tombol darurat yang terpasang. Ia panik saat mendengar suara rintihan itu semakin tersendat seolah orang yang merintih tersebut seperti kesusahan bernafas. Sasuke dengan tergesa berdiri, kedua tangannya meraih apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan.

"Ugh toh-lohh…"

Sasuke menjadi semakin panik saat tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Ia sudah berkali-kali bertanya namun tak ada suara yang menjawabnya. Sementara dia yakin jika masih ada orang di ruangan ini.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari seseorang kini melangkah mendekatinya. Saat punggungnya menabrak meja nakas dibelakangnya, ia mengarahkan tangannya mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan perlindungan. Jika tidak salah ada pisau kecil yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya untuk mengupas apel tadi siang, namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat sebuat tangan besar menggenggam tangan pucatnya yang bergetar. Ia tak bisa merasakan kulit tangan tersebut karena orang dihadapannya kini memakai sarung tangan kulit yang lumayan tebal.

"Si-siapa kau?" entah ini pertanyaan dari mana, ia hanya asal mengucapkannya karena ia yakin jika orang yang kini dihadapannya bukanlah teman pasien sekamarnya. Hawa orang ini begitu kuat, membuat bulu kudunya merinding saat tiba-tiba orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas orang dihadapannya.

 _ **Grab**_

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba orang tersebut menarik tubuhnya hingga tak ada celah sama sekali jarak diantara mereka. Saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya, Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk menendang selangkangan orang yang kini memerangkapnya.

"Tidurlah baby." Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti saat mendengar orang itu berbisik tepat di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar seperti menggoda, tak ada nada ancaman dalam kata-katanya, Sasuke berniat untuk membuka suara namun tiba-tiba saja bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan juga sedikit basah, ia baru tersadar saat ia merasakan bibirnya telah dilumat. Orang brengsek ini menciumnya, berani sekali dia. Sasuke berniat memberontak namun ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas, matanya terlalu berat untuk ia buka, kedua tangannyapun hanya bisa mendorong lemah tubuh yang kini menjadi penyangga tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

* * *

 _._

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada petunjuk?"

Suara bising orang-orang nampaknya telah sukses membangunkan tidur nyenyak pemuda _raven_ yang kini sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter.

"Anda sudah sadar Uchiha-san?" Sasuke nampak tak menggubris ucapan dokter itu, matanya mengedarkan pemandangan yang nampak ganjil di ruang inapnya. Seakan mengerti raut wajah kebingungan pasiennya, dokter tersebutpun kembali mengangkat suara.

"Untung saja Uchiha-san tidak diapa-apakan oleh pembunuh itu. Hidan-san kemarin malam terbunuh, seseorang telah mencekiknya. Polisi juga berpesan pada saya untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda setelah anda sadar." Dokter tersebut menjeda ucapannya, melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih setia dengan bungkamnya. Dokter tersebut hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Uchiha-san?" Dokter tersebut pamit undur diri saat seorang pemuda berambut panjang menghampiri ranjangnya setelah menunjukan kartu identitasnya. Sasuke melirik sekilas orang asing yang memasuki ruang inapnya.

Hyuuga Neji.

Entah Sasuke salah atau tidak membaca identitas polisi tersebut karena matanya sedikit kabur.

"Saya harap anda tidak sibuk hari ini karena saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada anda."

Sasuke membagi konsentrasinya mendengarkan pertanyaan polisi tersebut seraya mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya kemarin malam serta mengaitkan dengan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Apakah anda mendengar sesuatu kemarin malam? Atau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Nampaknya ia masih belum bisa mempercayai garis polisi yang kini berada di depan ranjangnya, lebih tepatnya ranjang pasien yang satu ruangan dengannya. Mengerti jika calon saksinya nampaknya tak nyaman, polisi bernama Neji tersebutpun meminta salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawa kursi roda untuknya.

Ia berdiri, melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh pria _raven_ tersebut, hal itu sontak membuat tubuh Sasuke menengang dan memasang pose siaga.

"Tenanglah, saya hanya akan memindahkan anda ke ruangan lain agar tidak menganggu proses penyelidikan."

Tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu Neji mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang masih menegang. Ia hendak meletakan tubuh pucat tersebut di kursi roda sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya.

"SASUKE!"

Neji membalikan tubuhnya, melihat seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia dengan wajah dinginnya bergegas melangkah menuju dirinya dan merebut tubuh yang ada di kedua lengannya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, saya hanya akan memindahkan pasien ke ruangan lain karena ruangan ini akan dipakai untuk proses penyelidikan untuk sementara." Ucapnya sedikit kikuk. Dari pose dan tatapan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut Neji bisa melihat sikap posesif darinya. Ia menyimpulkan jika lelaki ini mungkin adalah pasangan pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Hal itu semakin jelas saat pemuda _raven_ itu nampak menyamankan tubuhnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, Neji sudah meminta izin pemuda _blonde_ yang bernama Naruto itu untuk menginterogasi kekasihnya. Namun dari semua jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke tersebut sama sekali tak membantunya. Pemuda _raven_ tersebut memang terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamar inapnya terbuka dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang memasuki ruangan inapnya namun ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pria yang memasuki ruangannya, hanya suara orang merintih kesakitan saja yang berhasil ia dengar. Setelah itu pemuda _raven_ itu tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi, Neji sedikit memaklumi hal itu, karena sebelumnya ia sudah berbincang dengan dokter yang menangani Sasuke dan dokter tersebut menemukan bekas suntikan di lengannya. Ia berasumsi jika Sasuke dibius oleh si pembunuh sebelum bertindak lebih jauh.

"Naru-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat kekasihnya tersebut hendak pergi untuk menyelesaikan biaya adiministrasi rumah sakit.

"Ya?"

"Tidak jadi. Cepatlah kembali aku ingin segera keluar dari sini." Ucapnya tanpa berani memandang kekasihnya. Ia tak yakin menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam kepada Naruto, karena akan terasa janggal menceritakan jika pembunuh Hidan telah menciumnya. Lagi pula ia sedikit lega Naruto tak menanyakan apapun serta tak curiga tentang keputusannya untuk segera pulang meski tubuhnya belum fit sepenuhnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto dari ruangan, Sasuke meremat ujung bajunya, matanya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Ia hanya takut pembunuh tersebut kembali dan menjadikan dia sebagai target selanjutnya. Meski ia tak yakin apa motif pembunuhannya terhadap Hidan, namun mungkin saja dia akan kembali untuk melenyapkan saksi satu-satunya yaitu dirinya.

Terlalu sibuk akan kegelisahannya, Sasuke sampai tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mengamatinya dari celah pintu sepeninggal Naruto keluar dari sana. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum misterius menyadari keganjilan yang ditunjukan dari sikap si _raven_.

.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

.

Sudah hampir seminggu dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhnya pun sekarang sudah luar bisa fit. Hanya saja meski tak terjadi apa-apa selama seminggu ini, perasaan gelisah akan diikuti pembunuh tersebut masihlah menghantui. Narutopun semakin protektif kepadanya, ia bahkan keluar dari rumah hanya sekedar untuk berbelanja, beruntung pekerjaannya adalah seorang _scriptwriter_ sehingga ia hanya perlu internet untuk menyetorkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang menggantung indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mengumpat lirih saat menyadari hari mulai beranjak malam. Ia bergegas untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya sebelum hari menggelap. Akan sangat berbahaya baginya untuk berkeliaran saat malam, bukannya ia takut akan hal mistis yang orang bicarakan, hanya saja penyakitnyalah yang mengharuskan ia harus sampai di rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Ia melihat ponselnya, membaca daftar bahan makanan yang belum ia beli. Daging, iapun segera melangkah dengan mendorong trolinya ke stan daging. Saat hendak meraih sekantong daging dihadapannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan juga ikut mengambilnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke mendengar orang itu meminta maaf dan ia balas dengan gumamam saja. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbicara, apa lagi sekedar melihat orang tersebut. Lagipula ia sangat terburu-buru sekarang dan saat hendak ingin pergi ke kasir tiba-tiba suara yang sama memanggil namanya.

"Uchiha-san?" Panggilan itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya. Menautkan alisnya begitu melihat polisi yang pernah menginterogasinya. "Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini." Ucapnya ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas tak berniat membalas sapaan polisi tersebut. Melihat lawan bicaranya yang justru pergi, Neji pun mengejarnya, mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak saat merasa polisi tersebut mengikutinya. "Ada apa? Aku juga ingin membayar ini." Ucapnya seraya menunjukan sebotol air mineral serta sebungkus daging yang ada di tangannya. Agak aneh memang melihat daftar belanjaan yang dibeli polisi tersebut namun Sasuke hanya bersikap masa bodoh. Lagi pula itu bukan urusannya.

Neji sendiri menghela nafas lega saat tak menyadari Sasuke menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Ia sebenarnya tak berniat membeli daging, hanya saja saat ia melihat Sasuke tadi, ia buru-buru mendekatinya dan mengatur adegan seolah mereka kebetulan bertemu disana.

"Arigatou." Ucap petugas kasir begitu menyerahkan uang kembalian Sasuke.

"Hn"

Saat melihat Sasuke sudah hampir keluar dari minimarket, Neji segera menaruh uang di meja kasir tanpa mempedulikan jumlahnya. Ia tak boleh kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendekati pemuda _raven_ tersebut, karena ia merasa pemuda itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus miliknya, dan Neji bersumpah firasatnya tak pernah salah.

Saat keluar dari minimarket tersebut Sasuke sudah tak melihat lagi cahaya matahari. Ia pun bergegas pulang ke apartemennya. Jarak minimarket dan tempat tinggalnya lumayan jauh, yaitu tiga blok dan itu berarti Sasuke harus berjalan selama 15 menit untuk sampai di rumahnya.

"Uchiha-san tunggu." Sasuke menatap tajam sebuah tangan yang kini mencengkeram lengannya. Ia menoleh menatap tepat ke mata si empunya tangan. Dilihat seperti itu membuat Polisi tersebut sedikit salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf aku tak berniat jahat padamu. Kurasa kita sejalan, kebetulan apartemenku juga mengarah kesana. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu seraya pulang." Ucap polisi bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya, ia melanjutnya langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan orang disampingnya yang sejak tadi terus berbicara. Benar saja, matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, gelap mulai memasuki singgasananya, lampu jalanan yang temaram sama sekali tak membantunya. Penglihatannya nampak kabur, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Sial, kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing melihat jalanan yang terlihat terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Dan akhirnya akupun bisa menjadi polisi setelah-Awas!" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara teriakan Neji sebelum lengannya terseret hingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan terjatuh menimpa sesuatu yang ia rasa jika kini ia menindih tubuh polisi berambut panjang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan polisi tersebut, ia buru-buru bangkit dan mencari barang belanjaannya yang terlepas dari geggamannya.

Neji nampak heran melihat Sasuke merangkak di aspal pinggir jalan, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah mencari sesuatu. Saat tangannya meraba sebuah kantong plastik, bibir itu tersenyum sekilas dan bergegas berdiri. Melihat tubuh tersebut hampir oleng kembali, Neji bergegas menahannya agar tak terjatuh lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya membelakangi Neji.

Neji yang seakan baru menyadari sesuatu sontak saja terkejut melihatnya, dengan terbata ia mencoba menanyakannya pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Sa-suke, ka-kau tak bisa melihatku."

DEG

Jantung Sasuke seakan diremas begitu kuat. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain mengetahui kelemahannya. "Ak-aku…"

"Suke!" Neji menoleh ke asal suara, sementara Sasuke mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Berhadap orang yang paling diharapkannya kini datang untuk membantunya.

"Oh, Neji-san, sedang apa disini dan…." Pemilik suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia begitu panik saat tak menjumpai kekasihnya di rumah saat malam tiba. Bahkan jantungnya terasa berdetak begitu cepat saat melihat kekasihnya yang hampir terserempet sebuah mobil dari kejauhan. Iapun segera berlari dan menormalkan nafasnya kembali saat sudah berjarak dekat dengan lokasi kejadian.

"…. Sasuke, jangan membuatku khawatir dengan keluar rumah tanpa mengabariku sama sekali." Lanjut pemuda _blonde_ tersebut seraya mengambil kantong plastik yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Gomen." Balas Sasuke begitu lirih. Menyadari kekasihnya yang nampak tak nyaman, Narutopun berniat untuk segera membawa kekasihnya kembali.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang. Selamat malam Neji-san." Naruto membungkuk sekilas sebelum menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan. Neji yang hendak menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang belum sempat Sasuke jawab terpaksa ia urungkan saat pemuda _blonde_ itu menarik Sasuke untuk segera pulang.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

Sudah hampir dua minggu dan tak ada perkembangan dari kasus yang ditanganinya. Neji menghela nafas frustasi. Kejadian tersebut hanya melibatkan satu saksi, dan kesaksian Sasuke tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia pandangi satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia miliki. Sebuah kancing baju berwana hitamlah yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian. Ia sudah memeriksa sidik jari yang ada disana, namun justru sidik jari si korban yang melekat disana. Selain itu dari hasil otopsi, korban bernama Hidan tersebut tidaklah mati hanya dengan tercekik namun juga dikarenakan efek racun yang sebelumnya diminumnya. Tunggu, Neji menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang ditanggani beberapa rekannya di Osaka dan Yokohama, mati karena tercekik dan sebelumnya ditemukan racun dalam tubuh korban. Neji nampak serius memperhatikan daftar beberapa korban di file kepolisian Jepang. Ia sedikit beruntung karena mempunyai akses melihat file semua kasus yang ada di Negaranya karena kedekatannya dengan salah satu petinggi penting di kepolisian.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat melihat kesamaan pola dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Kali ini dugaannya tak mungkin salah lagi, setiap pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Neji tersenyum simpul saat kembali mendapatkan petunjuk dari kasus yang ditanganinya. Kali ini dia akan memulai dari memeriksa setiap kesamaan yang dimiliki korban.

"Neji-san, ini dokumen yang anda minta dari rumah sakit." Neji menoleh sekilas sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu polisi yang sudah membantunya tersebut.

Map berwarna biru tersebut diletakan tepat disamping komputer Neji dengan tertera tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' bercetak tebal ditengahnya. Ia mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari layar komputer miliknya dan mencoba membaca riwayat kesehatan calon saksinya

"Pegmentary Degeneration of Retina?" ejanya. Matanya semakin tajam saat membaca jika pemuda _raven_ tersebut pernah mengalami sebuah operasi akibat _Gloucoma_. Keterangan ini semakin menjelaskan kejanggalan dari pemuda raven tersebut.

"Apakah pembunuh tersebut sudah tahu jika saksi matanya memang mengalami gangguan penglihatan sehingga ia membiarkan begitu saja Sasuke hidup?" gumamnya.

Bunyi 'kling' beberapa kali menyadarkan Neji dari pemikirannya. Ia melihat dua email masuk. Rupanya rekannya tersebut telah memberikan data dari kasus yang pernah mereka tangani. Iapun memeriksa satu-satu data tersebut.

"Orochimaru seorang sutradara yang gila dengan adegan 'dewasa' dalam setiap filmnya, Suigetsu seorang aktor pendatang baru yang sering dikritik karena dinilai tak bisa bekerja dengan baik hingga membuat rating filmnya turun serta Hidan…" Neji membuka folder kasus yang kini sedang ia tangani. "Seorang produser yang gila akan uang." Lanjutnya membaca setiap data yang berhasil ia terima.

Neji beranjak dari kursinya, ia menjadi semangat kembali saat menyadari jika semua korban dari setiap pembunuhan tersebut ternyata saling berkaitan. Ia tinggal mencari pola pembunuh dalam memilih korban dan menemukan kesamaan yang bisa dijadikan alasan si pembunuh dalam membunuh setiap korbannya.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

"Suke, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Naruto kini terbaring di ranjang dengan memeluk kekasihnya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya tersebut mengambil cuti kerja. Sasukepun tak bertanya lebih karena ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya kini.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi yang setelah ini kau ingin tanyakan?" dengus Sasuke kesal. Sejak tadi Naruto selalu bertanya tentang hal yang absurd. Sudah pasti ia bahagia bersamanya. Meski mereka hidup sederhana namun mereka tak pernah kekurangan, justru kehidupan inilah yang selalu Sasuke idamkan setelah keluar dari keagungan marga yang masih disandangnya kini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja jika kau selalu bahagia bersamaku, aku tak ingin kau sedikitpun untuk bersedih karena sama saja aku mengingkari janjiku pada Itachi."

"Tck.." Sasuke berdecak kesal. Rupanya kekasih _blonde_ nya itu masih ingat dengan janji konyol antara dia dan kakaknya. "Tanpa kau bertanyapun, aku sudah bahagia." Lanjutnya dengan nada malas yang kentara.

"Aku serius teme, Itachi-san sudah rela merestui kita dengan jaminan jika kau selalu bahagia bersamaku. Aku tak mau jika Itachi-san tahu kau sedih atau terluka saat tinggal bersamaku dan merebutmu lagi dariku." Naruto terdiam sejenak, kali ini dia menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang begitu serius. "Bahkan aku akan dengan senang hati membunuh setiap orang yang berani menyakitimu, termasuk diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi."

Bola mata Sasuke nampak membulat dalam sekejap, namun ia segera mendengus malas dan meraih rambut kekasihnya, memberikan tarikan 'sayang' pada si dobe kesayangannya itu. "Kau berbicara seolah aku ini barang, dobe."

Naruto berteriak kesal saat Sasuke menjambak rambut _blonde_ nya.

"Lepaskan teme, aish kau menyakiti rambut kerenku." Dengusnya pura-pura marah. Namun Sasuke tahu jika itu hanya bercanda dan dengan cepat ia mencium kening Naruto. Narutopun sontak terdiam atas perlakuan Sasuke. "Kau adalah cahayaku, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku jika kau tak ingin Itachi membunuhmu."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, terdengar seperti ancaman namun bagi Naruto itu adalah kata-kata romantis yang pernah diucapkan kekasihnya. Tak tahan dengan sifat kekasihnya yang sungguh berbeda hari ini, ia segera menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mencoba menyuarakan isi hatinya melalui tindakan serta sentuhan lembutnya pada si _raven_.

Naruto membalik badannya menjadi menindih tubuh kekasihnya, salah satu tanganya mencoba menaikan piyama kekasihnya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang melekat di dada Sasuke. Namun dengan secepat kilat Sasuke merubah keadaan, kini dialah yang berada diatas, lidahnya menjilati bibirnya seolah kini ia tengah dihadapan pada santapan yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Sasuke, kau …?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir tipis pemuda _raven_ tersebut sudah berhasil membungkam bibirnya dengan lumatan yang begitu sensual dan 'mengundang'.

"You're mine, now!" Ucapnya menggoda seraya menjilat telinga Naruto.

"Welcome back, sexy." Ucap membalas perbuatan pemuda yang ada diatasnya.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, Neji memulai penyelidikannya ke sebuah rumah produksi film yang sempat diproduseri oleh Hidan. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan indah disudut lokasi pengambilan gambar yang sepi, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri objek indah tersebut.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang Uchiha-san." Sapanya hingga mengagetkan objek tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Dihadiahi tatapan tajam seperti itu, membuat Neji semakin salah tingkah. Ia tak berniat untuk menganggu pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya. Hanya saja ia merasa tertarik pada pemuda tersebut dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya selalu bereaksi diluar dugaan. Seperti saat ini, ia bahkan melupakan niat awalnya kenapa ia kemari.

"Oh, kebetulan kau disini, aku ingin menanyakan tentang sesuatu. Apa kau mengenal Hidan?" ucapnya berniat mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu canggung. Mungkin ini salahnya juga berlagak dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia merasa sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki tersebut. Bahkan ia merasa baru pertama kali bertemu saat mereka menginap di ruangan yang sama di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Dia pernah memproduksi film ditempat ini, sebelum ia mengundurkan diri karena filmnya tak bisa mengimbangi biaya produksi. Hidan mengalami kerugian dan terpaksa mengundurkan diri karena terlibat hutang di beberapa Bank. "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia tak tertarik dan tak ingin tahu tentang orang bernama Hidan, lagi pula ia tak ingin terlibat jauh dalam kasus pembunuhan itu. Baginya semakin ia tahu maka dirinya akan semakin terseret ke dalam kasus pembunuhan tersebut.

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Neji, yang ia inginkan adalah segera keluar dari sini dan menemui kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya diluar. Hari ini mereka berniat untuk kencan setelah Sasuke mengantarkan naskah film yang sudah selesai dia _print out_ dan menyerahkan pada sutradara Kakashi. Ia begitu senang saat Kakashi menyanjung hasil kerjanya, iapun terlibat kontrak dengan sutradara bertangan dingin tersebut untuk proyek film selanjutnya, dan bertemu Neji disini dengan membicarakan kasus yang ingin dilupakannya membuat _mood_ nya kembali memburuk.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus pulang. Permisi!" Neji menahan pundak Sasuke begitu melihat Sasuke yang seolah mengindar berbincang dengannya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai kasus korban bernama Hidan padamu, kuharap kita bisa bertemu setelah ini." Ucapnya namun tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itupun lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dengan segera iapun mengangkatnya. Ia mengira yang menelfon adalah kekasihnya, namun saat mendengar suara yang sama seperti suara orang yang ada dibelakangnya, barulah dia sadar jika itu bukanlah sebuah panggilan normal.

Sasuke menoleh, manatap tajam lelaki yang membuat _mood_ nya berantakan, hanya ingin menegaskan jika ia tak suka candaan polisi tersebut yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

"Itu nomorku. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah ini." Ucap polisi tersebut seraya tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya membungkuk sekilas dan berpamitan pergi dari sana, meski ia kesal namun ia harus tetaplah sopan terutama mereka yang bekerja diruang lingkup pemerintahan. Sasuke juga tak berniat menanyakan perihal Neji yang mengetahui nomor ponselnya, karena akan selalu mudah bagi seorang polisi dalam mencari segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan mungkin Neji juga tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang.

Saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah sampai diluar, Neji bisa melihat Naruto yang bersandar di mobilnya seraya melambaikan tangan disertai cengiran lebar menyambutnya. Pasangan yang tengah berbahagia, eh? Namun saat matanya dan mata _sapphire_ itu bersinggungan, senyuman itu luntur seketika dan tergantikan oleh sebuah serigaian yang terasa ganjil menurut Neji, dan Neji yang yakin jika serigai itu tertuju untuknya, iapun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon pesan maupun panggilannya dan kali ini nomornya tiba-tiba dinon-aktifkan. Karena tak ingin menunggu lama, iapun mencoba mendatangi apartemennya. Saat ia hendak menekan bel apartemen Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pintu telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda _blonde_ yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Selamat malam Uzumaki-san, apakah Uchiha-san ada? Saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai kasus tuan Hidan."

"Maaf, Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak ada di…"

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat Naruto berbohong jika kekasihnya tak ada di rumah, suara Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi. Dengan tidak rela iapun mempersilahkan Neji untuk masuk. Sementara Neji hanya menarik sudut bibirnya penuh kemenangan saat menjumpai Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah, maafkan saya Uchiha-san karena menganggu istirahat anda, nomor anda tak bisa dihubungi jadi saya terpaksa kemari."

"Oh, itu karena kemarin ponselku rusak dan baru saja Naruto pergi ingin memperbaikinya.

Neji hanya mengangguk mengerti. Meski dalam hati ia belum bisa menerima alasan Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Ah, ini aku bawakan apel." Neji menjunjung tinggi kantong plastik yang dibawahnya. Ia beruntung pemuda _blonde_ tersebut sudah pergi, akan terasa begitu canggung jika kekasih Sasuke disini. Ia pasti tidak akan leluasa bertanya pada Sasuke karena pasti lelaki _blonde_ itu akan menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya setiap ingin mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya anda tidak usah repot-repot Neji-san." Sasuke mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin pada polisi dihadapannya. Ia hanya ingin Neji segera selesai dengan urusannya, karena ia tak nyaman berdua-an dengan orang asing saat kekasihnya sedang keluar.

"He'em." Neji menormalkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, meski sebenarnya ia melakukan hal itu untuk menyinggung pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf. Anda ingin minum apa?" Sasuke yang memang sensitifpun mengerti jika orang di depannya kini menyinggungnya.

"Kopi saja jika tak merepotkan." Ucapnya senang saat kodenya ternyata berhasil.

Saat melihat Sasuke sudah beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke pantry, Nejipun mencoba mengamati tempat tinggal Sasuke dengan kekasihnya. Apartemen yang sederhana namun cukup bersih dan rapi untuk ditinggali, batinnya.

"Uchiha-san, bisa pinjam pisaunya, aku mau mengupas apelnya." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Hampir saja air panas yang Sasuke akan tuang mengenai tangannya. Sejak kapan polisi tersebut ada disini? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya?

"Uh, biar saya saja yang mengupasnya, sebentar lagi saya selesai membuat kopi ini."

Neji tersenyum menyuruh Sasuke untuk melanjutkan acara membuat kopinya. Sementara kini dia sudah sibuk dengan mengupas apel yang sudah ia bawa. Saat matanya terfokus untuk memperhatikan pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya, tanpa segaja pisau kecil tersebut melukai jarinya.

"Akh-"

Sontak saja Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar suara erangan Neji. Melihat Neji yang kini memegangi tanganya, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk meletakan kopinya kembali dan mengambilkan plester untuk membalut lukanya.

"Kau terluka? Biar aku ambilkan plester du-"

"Tak perlu Sasuke, kau lanjutkan saja kopimu. Kau hanya perlu menunjukan letak kotak P3K milikmu dimana, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil."

Sasuke yang memang tak ingin berdebat, menunjukan Neji letak kotak obat miliknya. Dia menyuruh Neji untuk berjalan ke sudut dapur tempat dimana lemari pendingin berada. Kotak obat miliknya memang ia pasang tepat disebelah lemari pendingin miliknya. Sementara dia sendiri tengah berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk meletakan kopi Neji disana serta menggantikan Neji untuk mengupaskan apel miliknya.

Saat Sasuke sudah selesai mengupas apel dan membuat kopi untuk tamunya, Ia masih tak melihat Neji kembali. Apa lukanya cukup parah? Sasuke berniat menyusul Neji untuk memeriksa kondisinya, namun suara bel menginterupsinya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Begitu matanya melihat orang yang dinantikannya telah kembali Sasuke memasang senyum tipis.

"Okaeri." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan kecupan sayang di dahi oleh pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasukepun segera masuk, mereka berpapasan dengan Neji yang ternyata sudah kembali.

"Kau sudah pulang? Oh iya, maaf Sasuke sepertinya aku harus segera kembali karena ada urusan mendadak. Ku harap kau masih meluangkan waktumu untuk membantuku. Permisi."

Neji menepuk pundak Naruto sebentar saat berjalan melewatinya. Sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke dan segera keluar dari sana.

Saat sudah sampai di parkiran, Neji segera memasuki mobilnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Satu tangannya menyangga telepon di telinganya sementara tangan kanannya menghidupan mesin dan menjalankan mobil dinas miliknya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon, kita ketemu satu jam dari sekarang."

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Neji semaki memacu laju mobilnya untuk segera sampai ditempat yang sudah ia janjikan. Namun saat hendak melewati lampu merah tiba-tiba saja mobilnya tak bisa dikendalikan. Rem mobilnya blong, iapun panik melihat kendaraan yang cukup padat didepannya. Tak ingin mencelakai penggendara lainnya, Neji membanting setir kesisi kanan, mencoba berputar balik meski ia justru akan melawan arus lalu lintas. Ia sedikit bersyukur jalan tersebut sepi pengendara, ia tak sadar jika dari jauh tepat sebuah truk container tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Neji yang memang tak bisa mengerem laju mobilnya mencoba membunyikan klakson untuk menyadarkan sopir truk tersebut namun nampaknya sopir tersebutpun mengendarai truknya dengan mengantuk.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat jarak truk tersebut dan mobil yang dikendarainya semakin dekat. Neji memejamkan matanya ia sudah pasrah jika harus menyusul keluarga saat ini.

Keesokan harinya saat Sasuke baru bangun dari aktivitas olahraga malamnya dengan sang kekasih, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan sosok kekasihnya yang sudah rapi duduk di sofa melihat berita. Hal yang begitu jarang dilakukan sang kekasih jika hendak bekerja, biasanya pria _blonde_ itu lebih tertarik membaca Koran daripada melihat berita di TV. Sasuke menengok jam dindingnya, sudah hampir pukul delapan dan kekasihnya tersebut belum berangkat ke kantor?

"Apa ada berita yang begitu penting hingga kau rela terlambat bekerja?" Naruto menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali melihat layar kaca di hadapannya. Sasuke yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

" _Saat ini polisi tersebut dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha, kabar terakhir yang kami dengar Hyuuga-san dalam keadaan kritis akibat kecelakaan kemarin. Demikian la-"_

Sasuke cukup terkejut saat mendengar berita tersebut, ia tak akan bersikap seperti ini jika dia tidak kenal siapa korban dalam kecelakaan yang diberitakan tadi. Namun tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memantikan TVnya membuatnya semakin penasaran akan kebenaran berita tadi.

"Hyuuga Neji? Ap-apa tadi yammpt-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke hanya memandang heran kepergian kekasihnya, sebelum dengan cepat ia meraih remot TV dan mencari berita tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Bukankah itu berarti sepulang dari sini dia mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanpa sadar entah kenapa Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu dimana terakhir ia memandang kekasihnya menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

.

Hampir seminggu ini Sasuke habiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan naskah proyek film barunya. Kehidupannya berjalan normal seperti biasa, ia sudah berhasil melupakan kejadian di rumah sakit dulu. Namun tetap saja ia masih tak diperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk keluar malam. Pagi ini ia rencananya akan menyetorkan naskah ceritanya, namun tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya tersebut ingin mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Memang kita akan kemana? Kenapa kita harus berpenampilan formal seperti ini?" Sasuke nampak bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk memakai setelan formal. Jas Armani warna hitam serta celana yang senada.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak surai _raven_ Sasuke dengan satu tangan yang masih setia memegang kemudi. Sasuke hanya memalingkan pandangan ke jendela mobil. Melayangkan _silence protest_ kepada kekasihnya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran begitu menyadari kini kekasihnya telah membawanya ke pemakaman Konoha. Ia berpikir begitu keras siapa yang meninggal? Setahunya kedua orang tua Naruto dimakamkan di Suna, apakah salah satu rekan kerjanya meninggal?

Pintu disampingnya terbuka, terlihat kini Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyuruhnya keluar. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan menuju ke subuah makam, disana nampak masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal. Sasuke semakin menautkan alisnya begitu melihat banyak polisi disana.

"Tak kusangka anda datang?" Ucap salah satu opsir bernama Sino.

"Kita sempat bertemu beberapa kali, dan almarhum jugalah yang menyelidiki kasus kekasih saya. Jadi rasanya tak sopan jika harus tak datang ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir." Dan seiring dengan selesainya ucapan Naruto, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas batu nisan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke sontak memandang kekasihnya. Raut terkejut setengah tak percaya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengusap kepala Sasuke seakan ingin menenangkan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ucapnya ditengah keheningan. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di makam tersebut. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya mengajaknya ke makam Neji. Setahunya mereka bukanlah teman akrab dan hanya sebatas orang yang saling kenal.

.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

.

Malam sedang memasuki musim dingin, hujam turun begitu lebat akhir-akhir ini, beberapa kawasan di konoha tergenang banjir. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus menyewa jasa kurir untuk membeli setiap keperluannya. Ia suka hujan hanya saja ia tak tahan dengan udara dingin, hingga membuatnya harus rela terkurung di apartemen untuk menghangatkan diri ditemani secangkir kopi dengan layar laptop yang masih menyala dihadapannya. Minggu depan adalah jadwal penyerahan naskah ceritanya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan penyuntingannya. Ia tak mau terdapat salah kata atau TYPO di naskahnya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang begitu perfeksionis.

"Hatchii."

' _Sial'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia lupa memakai _sweater_ nya hingga terkena flu seperti ini. Dengan tak rela Sasukepun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk mengambil obat agar flunya tidak bertambah parah. Begitu membuka kotak obat, matanya menangkap sebuah botol kecil yang didalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna putih tanpa nama. Bahkan _date_ _expired_ nya pun tak ada. Tak ingin menanggung resiko, Iapun mengambil botol kecil tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia takut kekasihnya yang ceroboh itu salah mengambil obat yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

 **Lapp!**

 **DEG**

Sasuke sontak menjatuhkan butir obat flu yang akan diminumnya. Kedua tangannya terentang meraba apapun disekelilingnya. Ia tak menyangka jika listrik akan padam secepat ini, sebelumnya memang ada pemberitahuan pemadaman listrik pada jam sepuluh, namun ini bahkan belum ada jam sembilan dan listrik sudah dipadamkan. Jika begini percuma saja ia menyunting naskahnya tadi, ia bahkan belum sempat menyimpan hasil ketikannya, ia hanya berharap jika baterai laptopnya masih bertahan hingga ia selesai menyimpan hasil suntingannya tadi.

 **Ting Tong**

Sasuke hampir saja tersandung kaki kursi begitu mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Apa Naruto datang? Tidak biasanya ia memencet bel, karena setahunya biasanya Naruto langsung masuk saja tanpa permisi lagi pula kekasihnya juga tahu _password_ apartemen ini.

 **Kriett**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka diiringi langkah kaki yang begitu pelan menyentak alam sadarnya. Ia merasa _dejavu_ sekarang, ia seperti mengulangi kembali kejadian yang ada di rumah sakit dulu.

"Naru? Kau kah itu?"

Sasuke semakin heran saat tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sementara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Apa si bodoh itu ingin mengejutkannya kali ini?

 **Blarr**

Bunyi petir yang menggelegar sontak membuatnya berlari menuju ke suara langkah kaki yang tadi didengarnya. Hampir saja ia terjungkal jika tak ada sepasang lengan yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Naru dobe, jawab aku brengsek!" Sasuke mencoba meraba tubuh dihadapannya, meraih dagu orang yang ada dihadapannya untuk memastikan apakah orang dihadapannya ini adalah Narutonya. Namun saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan panjang barulah ia tersadar jika orang dihadapannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Siapa kau?" bentaknya penuh selidik seraya memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia tak yakin jika orang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang perempuan. Meski memiliki rambut panjang namun tubuh orang dihadapannya seperti lebih tinggi, terlihat dari hembusan nafas orang tersebut yang saat berdiri berdekatan tadi menerpa keningnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan saat ia menyadari jika orang asing tersebut bisa memasuki apartemennya dengan mudah. Padahal _password_ apartemen yang ia tinggali hanya ia sendiri dan Naruto saja yang tahu.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?"

Satu langkah maju orang tersebut adalah satu langkah mundur Sasuke. Bahkan saat ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, Sasuke tetap melangkah mundur, mencoba mencari apapun untuk ia jadikan perlindungan diri serta mencari jalan untuk kabur ditengah kebutaan sementaranya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke."

"Apa makmmtt…" Sasuke mencoba memberontak saat sebuah sapu tangan menutup jalur pernafasannya. Ia menendang perut orang asing tersebut hingga berhasil terlepas dari cengekeraman pria itu. Iapun segera berlari meski ia merasakan kepalanya begitu pusing kini, belum lagi tenaganya yang seolah terkuras habis.

' _Sial, dia membiusku.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Sementara orang asing tersebut hanya diam mematung tanpa mau berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin dia sendiri sudah tahu jika usaha pemuda _raven_ itu sia-sia saja.

 **Brukk**

Baru saja ia hendak berusara namun diinterupsi oleh suara tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan santai ia menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Teme, I'm home!" teriak Naruto dari luar pintu. Begitu hendak menekan _password_ apartementnya tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka. Tak mungkin kekasihnya seceroboh ini membiarkan pintu apartemen mereka tak terkunci. Dengan panik ia segera berlari ke dalam dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya.

Listrik yang padam menyulitkannya untuk menemukan sang kekasih. Dengan langkah terburu ia memeriksa setiap sudut apartemennya dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponsel. Ia menjadi semakin panik begitu tak menjumpai kekasihnya dimanapun. Naruto yang kesalpun menendang tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya, bunyi botol yang menggelinding menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil botol tersebut dan matanya sontak melebar begitu menemukan botol kecil obat yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin, jangan sampai Sasuke meminum ini." Ia hendak berlari keluar untuk mencari Sasuke namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Ia hendak mengabaikan pesan tersebut karena Sasuke lebih penting dari apapun, namun logikanya menolak. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca pesan itu.

Perasaan takut dan khawatir yang tadi menyergap hatinya kini berganti menjadi amarah yang seakan ingin meledak detik itu juga begitu ia selesai membaca pesan dari nomor asing tersebut.

' _Brengsek! Kupastikan kau benar-benar mati kali ini.'_ Umpatnya dalam hati dan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

.

 **ÖØ** **NaruSasu** **ÖØ**

.

Sasuke terbangung dengan kondisi tubuh yang luar biasa tak nyaman. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mulutnya dibungkam dengan kain, begitu pula dengan matanya. Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya semakin mengeliat gelisah untuk melepaskan diri. Namun saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya, membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh penculiknya kini, namun saat merasakan kain yang membungkam mulutnya terlepas, barulah ia sadar jika penculik tersebut hanya ingin melepaskan ikatannya.

Saat kedua matanya berhasil melihat sekitar, ia cukup terkejut saat kini dirinya berada di atap gedung yang terbuka dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ne-Neji, apa maksudnya ini?" dengan berpegangan pada tembok sekitar Sasuke mencoba berdiri. Entah bagaimana bisa Neji percaya begitu saja pada dirinya hingga berani melepaskan semua ikatannya seperti sekarang. Mungkinkah polisi itu tahu jika dirinya tak akan berniat kabur? Atau memang dia begitu percaya diri jika ia bisa mengkapnya kembali jika ia berniat untuk kabur dari sini?

"Maaf aku mengikatmu." Ucapnya seraya melirik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang memerah. Apa-apaan pria itu, ia menatapnya seolah kini ia begitu menyesal telah menyakitinya. Ingatkan Sasuke jika Neji berani menculik dirinya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari polisi tersebut, membuat Sasuke kesal. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Neji dan mencengkeram kera baju polisi itu. "Apa maksudmu brengsek? Bukankah kau ugh-" Sasuke mengerang saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sial, pasti polisi dihadapannya kini memberikan sesuatu pada tubuhnya hingga ia merasa begitu lemas.

Dengan mudah Neji melepas cengkeraman Sasuke pada bajunya. Sedikit menopang tubuh pemuda _raven_ tersebut dan menatapnya penuh iba. "Seandainya saja kita bertemu lebih awal, mungkin kau tak akan menderita seperti ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sejak tadi Neji tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Kali ini ia diam, ia tak mau membuang tenaga untuk mendebat lelaki dihadapannya kini.

Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut setelah melihat pemuda dihadapannya kini sudah nampak lebih tenang. "Maaf telah melibatkanmu, namun hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskanmu dari iblis berkedok malaikatmu itu."

Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan ucapan _bullshit_ Neji pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonjok lelaki dihadapannya itu. Meski hal itu membuat tubuhnya justru terjatuh ke lantai atap gedung yang berdebu. Matanya sempat melihat tatapan panik saat melihat tubuhnya oleng, namun Sasuke puas memberikan bogem mentah pada polisi labil dihadapannya ini.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong brengsek, jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau menculikku? Bukankah kau telah mati?" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, hal itu membuat nafasnya sedikit tersengal saat berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Neji tersenyum masam, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Melangkah ke pagar pembatas atap gedung, menghirup udara pagi yang begitu sejuk serta menikmati matahari yang nampaknya telah keluar dari singgasananya.

"Mungkin setelah mendengarkan ini kau akan membenciku atau bahkan tak mempercayai ucapanku. Tapi satu hal, ini semua tak kulakukan hanya semata karena pekerjaan, namun aku juga ingin melindungimu." Neji yang sejak tadi memunggungi Sasuke pun berbalik, menatap nanar onyx pemuda _raven_ yang kini masih menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh bercampur bingung.

"Kekasihmu… Naruto adalah tersangka utama pembunuhan korban bernama Hidan. Bahkan kasus kecelakaanku pun adalah hasil sabotase seseorang, sebenarnya aku masih ragu, namun begitu menjumpai botol obat yang mencurigakan dari kotak obat di apartemenmu membuat asumsiku menguat, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan sabotase terhadap mobilku."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Naruto tak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau pikir begitu eh?" Neji tertawa mengejek. "Aku mengerti, kau pasti tak akan mempercayai ucapanku, apalagi yang menjadi tersangkanya adalah orang yang paling kau sayangi. Namun aku punya buktinya Sasuke, kau kira bagaimana bisa aku sampai memalsukan kematianku."

Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terduduk, berjongkok dan menyentuh dagu pemuda _raven_ tersebut untuk menatapnya. "Karena dialah yang mencoba membunuhku." Desisnya tajam tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Kekasihmu itu tak sebaik yang terlihat. Dia bagaikan sosok Hyde yang bersemayam di tubuh Jekyll."

Mata Sasuke membola mendengarkan ucapan Neji. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh menatap tepat kearah wajah polisi berambut panjang tersebut. Jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas keduanya.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, membuat Neji terbawa suasana dan hendak ingin mencium bibir tipis yang berada tepat dihadapannya, namun tindakannya terhenti saat menyadari bibir itu justru tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan seringaian yang begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Belum sempat Neji bertanya tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari hawa asing disekitarnya. Barulah ia tersadar jika seseorang kini berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Lirihnya dan dijawab dengan moncong pistol yang menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?" sahut suara yang ada dibelakangnya.

Mungkin jika orang melihat situasi ini, Neji adalah orang yang terjepit diantara mereka. Namun Neji bukanlah polisi sembarangan. Situasi ini sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa tersudutkan. Neji mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Sasuke dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari si empunya. Hanya dengan beberapa detik Neji membalik posisi, menjadikan Sasuke sekarang berada ditengah dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengendurkan pelatuk pistol yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto tentu saja panik, ia takut pistol yang ada ditangannya menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri. Neji bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Ia menyeret tubuh Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya hingga ke tepi gedung. Memberikan ancaman tersirat pada Naruto jika ia berani melangkah maka ia tak segan untuk melemparkan kekasihnya dari atap gedung ini. Meskipun itu hanya dalam mimpi, karena sesungguhnya setelah kasus ini selesai, Neji berencana untuk menjadikan pemuda _raven_ itu kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke." Desisnya tajam, ia tak suka ada yang menyentuh kekasihnya apalagi membuat Sasuke dalam situasi berbahaya seperti saat ini.

Melihat Neji yang justru tertawa membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Dan aku akan menyerahkan diri." Lanjutnya yang sontak membuat Neji terdiam.

"Tidak! Ini terlalu mudah bagiku. Ayolah Naruto, aku tahu pembunuh kejam sepertimu tak akan dengan mudah menyerah begitu saja." Neji melangkah semakin mundur, melihat itu sontak membuat Naruto ingin berlari, namun baru satu langkah Neji sudah menghentikan tindakannya dengan menekan leher kekasihnya.

"Singkirkan senjatamu." Tanpa menunggu dua kali Naruto langsung melemparkan pistolnya. Melihat posisi pistol yang begitu jauh membuat Neji paham satu hal jika Naruto benar-benar serius kali ini. Lelaki itu begitu mencintai pemuda yang ada dicengkeramannya.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?"

Neji memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti ucapan Naruto, melihat itu Naruto nampak begitu kesal. "Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi brengsek!" ucapnya emosi.

"Wow, sepertinya sosok Hyde telah keluar dari tubuh Jekyll kali ini." Naruto tak menyahuti ucapan Neji. Fokusnya hanya pada Sasuke, bagaimana cara melepaskan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Hampir satu menit tak ada yang bersuara, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan sebuah suara dingin yang memecah keheningan. Keduanya nampak terkejut begitu mengetahui jika kini Sasukelah yang tertawa.

"Begitukah yang ada di pikiranmu?" Tawa itu semakin keras saat melihat ekspresi Neji yang nampak bingung.

"Kau-" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke kini menatap ke arahnya, mengerling nakal dan menyeringai tajam.

"Hyde, huh? Bolehkah aku ikut bermain sekarang?" Suara itu begitu dingin, hampir saja Neji mengira jika orang itu bukan Sasuke yang bersuara jika tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya langsung. Mana sosok pemuda yang dikaguminya itu?

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sasuke tepat di wajah Neji. "Justru orang yang ada tepat dihadapanmu inilah sosok Hyde yang sebenarnya." Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memelintir tangan Neji, menekuknya kebelakang dan membuat polisi tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

Kini posisi terbalik, Sasuke yang justru mencengkeram leher Neji dan mengarahkannya ke bawah, memberikan ancaman jika ia tak segan melempar tubuh polisi tersebut hingga menjadi pie yang hancur ke tanah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Neji. "Polisi sepertimu seharusnya mati saat itu. Kau mungkin akan menyusahkanku di kemudian hari, dan aku tak suka apalagi kau berani mengancam Jekyll-ku." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatap pemuda _blonde_ yang terdiam. Naruto mencoba mendekat, menghentikan perbuatan sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini namun sebuah gelengan dari pemuda _raven_ tersebut sontak membuatnya terhenti.

"Don't ever hurt my Jekyll, because he's mine. Do you dare to touch him, I'll make sure that these eyes…" Sasuke mencium sudut mata Neji sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "...will close fo-re-ver." Neji belum sempat menghindar saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjun melawan gravitasi. Kejadian itu begitu singkat, bahkan Neji masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, kenapa ia merasa tadi adalah bukan sosok pemuda Uchiha yang ia kenal. Kenapa ia merasa begitu asing dan aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu familiar baginya.

' _Siapa sebenarnya kau, Sasuke?'_ ucapnya dalam hati seraya terus melihat ke atas. Mencoba mengenali ekspresi dingin orang yang telah mendorongnya, tanpa peduli jika mungkin dalam hitungan detik ia mungkin benar-benar tak bisa membuka mata lagi seperti ucapan pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Dalam detik-detik terakhirnya ia melihat orang yang sempat dicintainya itu menyeringai menatapnya dan mengedip nakal kerahnya. Bibir tipis yang belum sempat dicicipinya itu melafalkan salam perpisahan yang mungkin menjadi hal yang paling disesalinya semumur hidupnya.

' _Good bye darl.'_

 _._

 **SELESAI**

.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto, ia sungguh tak bersemangat untuk bekerja namun tuntutan tanggung jawab harus bisa mengalahkan egonya. Mungkin _mood_ nya turun dikarenakan ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan seseorang, seseorang yang begitu dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ia sempat membaca berita di TV jika hari ini akan ada badai, dan ia tak tega meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di rumah sakit. Salahkan rapat direksi yang begitu menyita waktunya hingga tak sempat menemani kekasihnya yang kini terbaring di ranjang pesakitan tersebut.

Pukul satu dini hari, Naruto berpikir mungkin Sasuke telah tertidur. Namun saat hendak membuka ruang inap kekasihnya ia dikejutkan sebuah bayangan yang seperti tengah melakukan sesuatu. Dengan panik ia membuka ruang inap tersebut, dan matanya membola saat menyadari sosok bayangan itu adalah kekasihnya. Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya hilang, perasaan khawatir serta takut menyergap ke ulu hatinya saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah tiba? Maaf membuatmu melihat pemandangan ini. Indah bukan?" Naruto menjatuhkan buah yang dibawanya. Ia dengan cepat meraih tangan Sasuke, melepaskan tangan pucat tersebut dari leher pria yang nampaknya sudah tak bernafas lagi.

Naruto dengan cepat menyentuh leher pria paruh baya tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Mendorong Sasuke mundur saat ia melihat seseorang melewati koridor didepan ruang inap kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kaummphh." Naruto segera membungkan bibir tipis itu saat menyadari beberapa suster melewati ruangan inap kekasihnya. Ia menjadi semakin panik saat kekasihnya itu berontak semakin kuat, tak ingin ketahuan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar, dengan terpaksa Naruto mengambil obat bius yang selalu ada di laci kekasihnya. Ini memang kebiasaan Sasuke yang sedang mengalami depresi dan insomnia akibat _deadline_ pekerjaan, ia tak segan membius dirinya sendiri agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tidurlah baby." Bisiknya lembut seraya menyuntikan obat bius ke lengan kekasihnya. _'Dan maaf..'_ ucapnya dalam hati disertai kecupan lembut di dahi pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

 **THE END**

* * *

Selamat Hari Pahlawan ^^

November 10, 2016


End file.
